The Bloody Truth
by Rowan.DhampirAngel16
Summary: A young Dhampir Huntress who experiences her first mission that goes completely wrong... *A continuation from my old account DhampirAngel16!
1. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm so so sorry! Once I figured out that my original email was disabled it took a while to recover what I had. This is chapter two to The Bloody Truth and I hope it's alright for those who've been waiting for so long, too long, since the first chapter was posted two years ago. For those who wish to read the first chapter, just go to my profile and under Favorite Authors you'll find my old, lost account DhampirAngel16. **

***Dunpeal has been replaced with Dhampir.**

****Vampire Hunter D does not belong to me! He rightfully belongs to Hideyuki.****

* * *

Re-cap:

The Dhampir awoke weak and cold. She glanced around the room, pushing herself up on the bed she was set upon. The Dhampir winced from the pain and looked down, finding her wounds bound and her leather armor removed. All that she wore was her silk royal blue shirt and a pair of black pants, the clothing she wore beneath her armor. Dazed, she looked about the room once more.

_Where... Where am I?_

* * *

"Don't move too much or you will tear your stitching."

The female Dhampir jolted at the sound of the other's voice. She moved quickly to face the owner of the voice, but too quickly. Sharp pain tore from her wounded side and up through her entire body. She collapsed back onto the bed, barely holding herself up on her left forearm as she held her wounded side with her right. Her body spasmed and shuddered, she fought to breathe as short intakes of breath past her lips. A hand gripped her shoulder gently as another pressed firmly against her wounded side, placing pressure against it as blood began to ooze from the wound once more.

"I warned you."

The voice sounded familiar to her, the female Dhampir weakly lifted her head to look at the stranger. His broad traveler's hat, sharp handsome features and long, wavy dark locks finally registered her pain filled mind. Her eyes glowed and her lip curled back into a snarl. "You!" A short burst of energy surged through her as she batted his hand away and pressed herself against the wall. "How dare you! She was my charge and you let them take her!"

A hoarse voice cackle sounded between the two Dhampirs, but the ever stoic male was the only one to currently notice. The female cringed once more as she pressed even harder against the wall, wanting nothing more than for him to leave her be after what he allowed to happen. The male Dhampir straightened up where he kneeled beside the bed, his eyes never leaving the female's.

"See~? I _told_ you so." cackled the hoarse voice.

The female's eyes snapped to the male's left hand. The male clenched his left hand into a fist, his knuckles turning bone white.

"A symbiote..." her eyes narrowed as she took in the male Dhampir's features once more.

"What is your name?" the male questioned, his voice calm.

Even with so much pain racking her body, the female Dhampir lifted her head up in defiance to the male.

"My, don't you look so much like Him. The gossip of Nobility give you no credit." She sneered.

She knew very well who she was attempting to piss off, she wasn't afraid. Even when a heavy and very powerful aura pressed her, she did not waver. The female Dhampir felt triumphant for such a response from the male, she could see the raging storm of anger in his eyes. How much would it take, as she pushed him, until a scowl marred his unearthly handsome face? He may have been the strongest Vampire Hunter in all the Frontier, but that didn't give him leave to her own anger. The female let out a small cry of surprise as he grabbed hold of her blood smeared hand, and with one fluid flick of his wrist he had her pinned against his chest. The female struggled and panted, shrieking out curses at him. She didn't expect him to be this strong.

"Unhand me!" she shrieked.

He ignored her hate filled words as he examined her re-opened wound. The stitchings he had made were coming undone, but not as much as he thought before. As long as the female was still and remained in bed, her wound would properly heal. But now he was beginning to see it would be a constant fight to keep her still. The hoarse voice piped up from his left hand and the male Dhampir eased his hold only slightly to hear what the symbiote had to say.

"Maybe if I ease her into a sleeping state?" it suggested.

"Do it." the male said.

The symbiote grinned and worked its magic. The female Dhampir felt the wave of weariness wash over her, but fought harder to keep her eyes open and her struggle going. Though, as her blood continued to flow steadily from her wound, she grew once again weaker and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Her lips curled back in a grimace and her teeth clenched she threw her head back. Just as she hoped, the back of her head connected with the male Dhampir's lower half of his face. She felt the male's grip ease only slightly, but it was her chance to buck against his body to get enough distance for her to curl in on her side and kick out with her left leg, sending him backwards. A yelp of shock sounded from the symbiote.

Just as the door to the room opened and the Sheriff stepped in, the male Dhampir's back slammed into the wall just to the side of the man. The Sheriff jumped at the sudden sight of the Frontier's greatest Vampire Hunter against the wall. The male Dhampir was even surprised by the female's sudden last resort action. He ignored the pain in his jaw and remained stoic as ever.

"D?! You all right?" the Sheriff asked, concerned over the Vampire Hunter.

The Sheriff glanced over at the female Dhampir, who struggled once more to sit up, and flinched at the animalistic snarl and glowing eyes.

"Where's the child?" D straightened up and rolled his shoulders.

"In-In the front," the Sheriff stammered. "She hasn't stopped crying."

"Bring her here." and with that, D strode back over to the female Dhampir to attempt to restrain her once more.

The Sheriff watched only briefly before nodding his head and closed the door to retrieve the child.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter two. Chapter three shall be up in a couple hours or so. Let me know what you think, please!**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so D struggling with our unnamed heroine. Has he met his match? ... you'll just have to keep reading and find out. :3 **

****Vampire Hunter D does not belong to me! He rightfully belongs to Hideyuki!****

* * *

"I don't know what magic your symbiote holds, but stay away from me." she hissed, pressing herself into the far corner of the bed.

The female Dhampir had her back to the corner as she glared at D. The weariness she felt not moments was beginning to ebb away. She had heard stories from so very few who had experienced the symbiote's odd power over another's consciousness, but had only seen it as a fairy tail until now. Now, she saw the truth since it was nearly done to her. The female shuddered at the thought of it attempting it again that she barely noticed D's advance on her once more. An animalistic snarl tore from her lips as he grabbed hold of the upper part of her left arm with his right hand. His hold was firm, nearly bruising if he wished to squeeze harder. Just to keep a hold of her and to keep her from getting away, D had one knee on the bed and his left hand pressed against the wall just inches from the female's head. He had her trapped, but he kept his guard up after her little trick in head-butting him.

With her one free hand she had it pressed hard against D's chest, struggling to push him away. She gritted her teeth and growled, unwilling to give up the fight just yet. The pain in her left side intensified, but focused all her concentration into struggling against D.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!" a little girl's scream rang out behind the door, the female's concentration wavered only slightly.

"Miyu..." she murmured under her breath.

The door opened again and the Sheriff's Deputy struggled with a kicking and screaming little girl. The Sheriff wiggled his way past the doorframe and the other two into the room. "Brought her, but for a little thing she sure packs a wallop." as he was saying this, he rubbed his bruised shin as he knelt down.

Snarling, wolfish barks sounded behind the three as the Deputy kicked the door close. He let go of the little girl with yowl and the child ran over to the two struggling Dhampirs.

"She bit me!" the Deputy shook his hand and blew gently at the small bite.

"Let go of my momma!" Miyu yelled, pounding her little fists against D's thigh.

The female Dhampir turned her head to the little girl, shock in her bright icy blue eyes. "Miyu, get back!"

D looked over his shoulder to briefly acknowledge the small child's presence, but wasn't fazed at all to the little girl's attempts to fight him off her proclaimed mother. The female Dhampir turned her attention back to D and feigned to relax, as if dropping her guard. D pushed off the wall enough to straighten up and to pull the female Dhampir towards him. She welcomed this and managed to get a hold around his shoulders with one arm. Miyu, the little girl, stumbled backwards onto her bottom and stared with wide eyes. The female Dhampir smirked against the smooth flesh of D's throat before slipping her fangs into the side of his neck.

_Got you._ She thought to herself triumphantly.

D stilled and the symbiote gaped in silent shock. Even the Sheriff and Deputy were shocked. The female Dhampir managed to slip past D's guard and bite him. The moment his blood touched her tongue, her throat began to burn as it went down. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed away from him with a pained intake of breath. A scream tore from her lips as her head fell back and her back arched. She had drank from the veins of many vampires and her share of bad Dhampirs, but never had she ever felt a this pain before. His blood felt like liquid fire, burning her from the inside. Miyu cried out and got up to her feet, attempting to get to her proclaimed mother.

"Momma!" she cried.

D was silent and unmoving, the side of his neck smeared just barely with his own blood. His expression was unchanged, but his dark eyes told another story. In the past, he was bitten by Larmica during the rescue of Doris Lang, but never had he witnessed such a violent reaction. The female Dhampir fell back onto the bed, her hands clawed at the sheets, digging into the mattress and her back arched once more as another wave of agony washed over her. The Sheriff and his Deputy gawked, horrified in what they were witnessing.

"Momma!" Miyu cried again as she struggled up onto the bed.

D finally noticed the child beside him and wrapped his arm around her waist as he picked her up. He moved away from the bed and towards the two men with the struggling little girl. Miyu bawled and cried out to the female Dhampir over and over, reaching out with one hand, the other clutched at D's shoulder to keep herself upright. He handed her off to the Sheriff, knowing fully well that he had told him to bring the little girl, but now circumstances had changed.

"Take her back out of the room until I say so." he said.

The two nodded, unable to find the right words to say after what they just saw. They took the little girl out of the room and D closed the door for the last time. He turned his back to it, facing the trembling and agonized female.

"Oh~ho~, D~. What now?" the symbiote questioned, its voice wavering a little.

"..." D remained silent, removed his wide-rimmed traveler's hat and cloak.

He set aside his blade and moved back to the female Dhampir. She had curled into herself, one arm wrapped around her stomach and her other hand dug into the sheets and mattress. Her eyes squeezed shut and a cold sweat coated her body, drenching the roots of her dark hair. In the process, she had bitten her own bottom lip. Her blood mixed with what was left of D's blood on her lips. D sat on the edge of the bed, placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned over her ever slightly to examine her. Blood from her re-opened wound seeped into the mattress into a large stain. He had to staunch the blood and find a way to ease her agony from his own blood.

"Hey, I'd say leave her like that until your blood cycles from her system. It's her own damned fault for drinking from you!" the symbiote hollered.

D clenched his left hand, not wanting to hear anymore from it. Yes, she may have drank from him, but he should have seen her feign in the beginning. He moved his right hand over to support himself over her. He then lifted his left hand and brushed the sweat drenched locks of her dark hair from her face.

"Help her."

"How in the Nine Hells can I help her?!" the symbiote exclaimed.

"I don't care how," his voice very cool and calm, "just ease her into a temporary comatose."

The symbiote sighed in defeated, "Fine. Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you... did I warn you?"

D ignored the last part of the symbiote's words and moved his left hand back over the female Dhampir's forehead. Her violent shudders began to ease, her agonized expression softened as she slipped into a deep, painless slumber.

_Miyu..._

* * *

**A/N: was this all right for you, readers? I hope it was. ^^ reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
